Three-dimensional printing is known in the art. For example, in three-dimensional printing, an image of a three-dimensional structure, for example, on a computer screen, can be printed in three-dimensions using a specially engineered composite material that starts out as a powder. A binding material can be added to the powder to solidify the powder particles together for creating the three-dimensional structure.
A three-dimensionally printed structure can be based on an image of a three-dimensional structure. For example, the image of the three-dimensional structure can be displayed on a computer screen using three-dimensional geometry. In some applications, the image can be customized, and in these applications, problems arise.
For example, when transitioning from an interactive computer rendering of a three-dimensional structure to a physical three-dimensional structure, the three-dimensional geometry that is used by an engine generating the image is different than geometry that is used by a printer printing the three-dimensional structure. Table 1 illustrates characteristics used by an engine generating image geometry and the conflicting characteristics used by a printer printing a three-dimensional geometry.
TABLE 1Characteristics Used by an EngineCharacteristics Used by a Printer toto Generate an ImagePrint Three-Dimensional GeometryLow polygon (e.g., less than 10,000High polygon (e.g., greater thantriangles)500,000 triangles)Only some geometry of a three-Additional geometry can be needed indimensional structure is displayeda three-dimensional structure, foron a screenexample, end caps, not shown on acorresponding two-dimensional imageLow resolution textures (e.g.,High resolution textures (1,000 × 128 × 128)1,000)Fixed size on a screenThree-dimensional geometry needs tomatch printing sizeUsers can save and edit customizedGeometry is locked for printingshapesSize constraints when transmittingNo constraints for data or storagedataHierarchical skeletonSingle solid piece of geometryNormals calculated at run timeNormals must be in the geometry
As seen in Table 1, geometry and textures that are used by an engine for generating an image of three-dimensional structure are different than geometry and textures that are used by a printer for printing a physical three-dimensional structure. However, the differences shown in Table 1 and others not specifically identified must be reconciled in some way to construct and print a three-dimensional structure based on the image.